


Worth It

by Lenilein



Series: Post-clásico self indulgence [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: But I needed this, FC Barcelona, I'm aware the clásico is a month away, I've finally written a new part!, M/M, Ramessi, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenilein/pseuds/Lenilein
Summary: It's been a long week and Leo just wants to be there for Sergio after the derbi.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, guess who's back!  
I'm aware that it took me six months to finally write a new part, but I hope you still like it! It's been a weird season so far, but I sure hope we'll get some good clásicos ;)  
As always, if you enjoy this pairing, feel free to chat with me on tumblr: https://lenilovesbatman.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> PS: This is technically part of my 'Post-clásico self indulgence', but you can read it as a stand alone.

Madrid, 28.09.2019

Leo steps nervously from one foot to another as soon as he gets out of the rental car. He isn’t sure anymore if this was a good idea. Maybe it’s too forward? Or maybe Sergio doesn’t even want to see him after such a disappointing game. Leo knows he himself wouldn’t want to see anyone. Well, except for Sergio maybe.

Having come to this conclusion, he walks up the rest of the driveway to ring the doorbell. Come to think of it, it’s late. Like really late. But he figured since the game finished around eleven and the team always needs a little time to shower, plus the drive home… anyway. He didn’t wanna be here before Sergio. That would’ve probably seemed patronizing or haughty. Seeing one of your biggest rivals sitting around your house right after a dissatisfying draw in a derby? Probably doesn’t feel so great.

So Leo waited. He arrived with the team this morning and just waited around in the dressing room (not being able to play gave him a lot of excess time to brood) and after his teammates left he just hung around a small café where the waiter pretended not to know him.

It would’ve probably been easier to just fly out here by himself, that would’ve definitely spared him the teasing and the sitting around, but maybe he wanted some time to think about… things. You could say he fell into the rabbit hole of self-doubt a couple of times, so that now he isn’t sure Sergio wants to see him _ever again_. Well, but he’s here anyway and he can already hear steps coming closer, so he can’t exactly turn around and get back into the car.

Sergio looks tired when he opens the door. Not just physically exhausted, but like he doesn’t have any patience left in him to deal with the fool who dares to disturb him after such a long day. However, his expression clears up once he sees Leo standing in his front yard.

“What exactly are you doing there? Come in!” He exclaims and gestures for Leo to get moving.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me. But to my defense, I didn’t know how the game would go when I got here.” Leo explains, trying to get a feel for Sergio’s mood. But it’s not as easy as he would like. He does seem happy to see Leo, but there’s still this wariness lying underneath.

“Of course I want to see you. I’m just surprised because you didn’t even sit on the bench today. As far as I was concerned, you stayed in Barcelona to rest. Which would’ve probably been a good idea, by the way.”

“So you’re happy I’m here but you think I should’ve stayed at home? I don’t really know what to make of that.”

This is dangerous territory they’re moving towards. If they keep going like this, they’ll end up having a fight, which means that Leo will have to storm out of here and fly back to Barcelona. If things get especially bad they won’t see each other until the clásico next month.

So to deescalate the situation, Leo quickly darts towards Sergio and kisses him before he can say anything else. And he can feel the exact moment when Sergio finally lets go of all the tension and properly bends down to put his arms around Leo’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry about that. You know I’m just concerned you’ll overexert yourself. I want you to play on the 27th.” Sergio draws back a little bit, but only to lean his forehead against Leo’s. He still seems exhausted.

“Hey, how do you feel about going to bed? Like right now? Because you look like you might fall asleep in the next minute and I’m not sure I can carry you up the stairs.” The joke even gets him a chuckle out of Sergio, though he does try to protest.

“You literally just got here and I’m sure I could make myself stay awake if you wanted.” But his protest gets interrupted by a yawn that’s so wide it looks like it might swallow half his face.

“Alright then, let’s get you to bed, shall we?” Leo coaxes while taking Sergio’s hand to pull him upstairs.

It’s a good thing that Sergio already changed into a pair of sweats and what looks like an old shirt (though knowing Sergio it could be brand new ‘fashion’), because he falls asleep as soon as he hits the mattress. Leo can’t miss the chance to add this view to his personal collection of candids, so he pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a quick picture before he pulls the blanket all the way up to Sergio’s shoulders.

Who would’ve thought that this night would end up with him tucking his boyfriend into bed? With nothing else left to do, Leo divests himself of his hoodie and jeans and climbs into bed himself. Just before he falls asleep he feels an arm wind itself around his waist to tuck him closer to the nice source of body heat behind him.

* * *

Leo wakes up before Sergio, which is a surprise in itself. The other usually gets up early to hit the gym before breakfast and Leo, not really seeing the sense in robbing himself of his well deserved rest, likes to sleep in. But now he’s up and it looks like Sergio is still very much dead to the world, so Leo uses his chance and gets downstairs to make breakfast for a change.

He hears footsteps coming down the hall exactly at the moment he pours coffee into the mugs he set out on the kitchen island.

“Someone call the press, it looks like we’re witnessing a miracle here, ladies and gentlemen! Lionel Messi, up and even making breakfast, all before eleven!” Sergio announces in the voice of a particularly annoying news caster. Some days he really wonders how they manage to spend any sort of time with each other. One would really think that their personalities aren’t compatible.

But as soon as Sergio has had his laugh, he comes up behind him to sling his arms around his waist and plant a kiss on the side of his neck. This might potentially be one of the reasons they’ve managed to make this work. Not just the physical aspect of their relationship, but Sergio’s sweet side. The man’s a real sap under all the layers of testosterone and pretending to be the toughest guy on the pitch.

“What I meant to say was: Thanks for making breakfast, cariño. That was very thoughtful of you.” He finishes his apology with a kiss to Leo’s cheek and sits at the counter, gladly reaching for his sorely needed coffee.

“That’s not worth mentioning, really. You needed the rest.” Leo ensures him, taking a seat on the opposite side of the island.

“And about last night, I hope I wasn’t too rude. It’s been a long week, all the ups and downs… It just seems like we can’t catch a break.” Sergio sighs, resting his chin on his hand. He looks defeated, reminding Leo of the time they almost split up because of Geri at the beginning of the year (just weeks after they got together for the first time).

Leo feels like this is the right time to get something off his chest that he thought about for a while now. So he takes Sergio’s hands in his and starts speaking in a gentle but earnest tone.

“I know this isn’t easy, believe me. We haven’t really had an amazing season ourselves. But I just want you to know that I’m right here with you. No matter the time or if I’ve had a bad day myself, I’m here for you. Text, call, show up at my door at midnight, whatever. Never forget that we’re in this together.”

And seeing Sergio smile through his defeat, knowing that he feels the same way? That definitely makes all of this worth it.


End file.
